


I Hate to See You Cry

by Huntress8611



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s05e18 A Single Pale Rose, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Square Mom is the Best Mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: “Mom was Pink Diamond,” said Steven, frozen from shock, sitting on the floor.





	I Hate to See You Cry

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Mama by My Chemical Romance.

“Mom was Pink Diamond,” said Steven, frozen from shock, sitting on the floor.

Amethyst kicked a stool and it went flying across the room. When Pearl gave her a look, she retreated to her room to break stuff in there instead.

Garnet stumbled to the couch, collapsing on it. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to stay together even as she argued with herself under her breath. It didn’t work, and she unfused.

Ruby and Sapphire looked at each other before linking hands and running for their room in the temple, leaving only Pearl and Steven.

“Does this mean that I’m Pink Diamond?” Steven wondered aloud, adding, “Everyone’s gonna hate me,” in a voice too quiet for Pearl to hear.

“It’ll be alright, Steven,” she said reassuringly, resting a hand on his shoulder.

Amethyst had come back the next morning, but it’d been a few days and nobody had seen Ruby, Sapphire, or Garnet since they’d found out.

A few more days passed and Pearl decided that it was time to figure out what was going on with Steven. He hadn’t really done much of anything since he’d found out about his mom, and she was starting to worry about him. He hadn’t been to the Big Donut in _four whole days!_ Pearl walked up the stairs and sat on Steven’s bed next to a boy-shaped lump of blankets.

“What’s wrong, Steven?” she asked softly, pulling the blankets off of him.

Steven pulled the blankets back over his head, but Pearl just moved them again. He sighed, giving in.

“Everyone’s gonna hate me ‘cause I’ve got the Pink Diamond,” he mumbled.

“Nobody hates you, Steven. Why would you think that?” asked Pearl, shocked.

“Garnet’s still angry at me. I’m pretty sure she hates me.”

He pulled the covers back over his head, blocking out Pearl’s response.

She stood up, determined to fix this. She walked right into Garnet’s room and saw Ruby and Sapphire talking to each other.

“You need to come out of here,” she said, startling Ruby.

“Usually you just leave us alone until we sort ourselves out. What’s wrong?” Ruby asked, crossing her arms.

“Steven’s convinced that Garnet, and by extension you two, hates him.”

Ruby and Sapphire looked at each other and then back at Pearl, in horror.

“I never saw this,” Sapphire said, distressed. Ruby took her hand and she continued, “Why does he think that?”

He said that everyone was going to hate him because he has the pink diamond and he hasn’t seen you in days. He thinks that you’re avoiding him.”

Ruby and Sapphire looked at each other and, Steven the only thing on their minds, quickly fused into Garnet.

“Where is he?” she asked.

“In his bed. He hasn’t really moved much.”

Garnet started off to Steven’s room, leaving Pearl in her room. She walked up the stairs and sat down on Steven’s bed. She picked him up, blankets and all, and put him on her lap.

Steven looked up at her and she took off her glasses, allowing him to see how all three of her eyes shone with tears.

“I’m sorry,” Steven said, completely misreading the situation. “I-”

“Steven, you don’t have anything to apologize for,” said Garnet. “You haven’t done anything wrong. None of this is your fault.”

Steven burst into tears and Garnet quickly wrapped her arms around him, pulling him tightly against her.

“I thought- you- you and Amethyst- I thought that you were gonna- that you hated me now,” he stuttered through his tears, hugging himself.

“Steven, there is nothing that you could _ever_ do that would make me stop loving you,” Garnet firmly stated.

“But- but you _unfused_ and you- and Ruby and Sapphire- they- they and Amethyst _ran_ \- and Pearl- Pearl stayed, but she already- but Pearl already _knew_ \- but you and Amethyst-” he broke off, sniffling.

God, she thought, I handled this horribly. I should have seen the truth about Rose. At the _very_ least I should’ve known how this would affect Steven! She took a deep breath. She couldn’t fall apart again, look at what that led to last time.

“Steven, I’m not mad at you and I definitely don't hate you. We’re just upset with Rose for not telling us. She always said that the truth was the most important thing, but she lied about  her identity for over 5,000 years. I’m not mad at Pearl either, she couldn’t have told me if she tried,” Garnet explained. “I promise, Steven, I’m not mad at you at all.”

“You’re not?”

His voice was filled with so much hope that Garnet could feel her heart breaking.

“No,” she said, holding him even tighter.

Steven gasped, “Garnet, I can’t breathe!”

She quickly let go, allowing Steven to catch his breath.

“You can still hug me,” he mumbled shyly. “Just maybe not that tight?”

She pulled him back into a hug and he rested his head against her chest. He yawned, his eyes drifting shut, and even after he fell asleep, Garnet stayed.


End file.
